gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me (en español Confía En Mí) es una canción presentada en el episodio Ballad. Fue cantada por todo el Glee Club, New Directions. También es presentada en el episodio Generosity del reality show The Glee Project. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Bill Withers. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por todos los miembros de New Directions como una balada dedicada a Finn y Quinn por todo el drama del bebé. Mercedes y Artie cantan los solos en esta canción. The Glee Project En el episodio Generosity, los cuatro participantes restantes cantan esta canción como desafío semanal ante Kevin McHale, quien debe elegir a un ganador del desafío, y finalmente elige a Lindsay. Letra New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: 'Oh, oh) Hum-hum-hum-hum ('Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Oooh, no) Artie: Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow. Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong, And I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on. Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (Please) Swallow your pride (Pride) If I have things (con New Directions: You need to borrow) (For) for (Ooooh) no one can fill (Ooooh) Those of your needs That you won't let show. Mercedes con New Directions (New Directions): So just call (Call) on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Chicas de New Directions: I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Yeah, yeah) Lean on me (Artie:'Oh, lean on me, hey) When you're not strong ('Artie: When you're not strong). I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend). I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on) For it wont be long (Artie: Oh, it wont be long) 'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh, 'till I'm gonna need, oh) Somebody to lean on. New Directions (New Directions): (Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand). Mercedes con New Directions (New Directions) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on) New Directions: I just might I just might have a problem that you'll understand. Mercedes con New Directions: We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Oh, woaw) Lean on me. Artie (New Directions): If (If) There is a load (There is a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't (con New Directions: carry) I'm (con New Directions:'I'm right up the road) right up the road (Oooh) I'll ('con New Directions: share your load) Mercedes y Artie con New Directions: If you just call me. Mercedes con New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend). Call me (Artie: Call me). Call me (Tina: Call me) (Mercedes: Call me!) (Artie: When you need a friend). Call me (Tina: When you need a friend). Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend). Call me (Mercedes: Call me, uh) (Tina: 'Any time of day). Call me. 'Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me When you need a friend Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Artie: Yeah!) lean on me (Mercedes: Lean on me) Lean on, lean on, lean on me Mercedes con New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on New Directions (Mercedes): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Yeah) Mercedes con New Directions: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) lean me.png imagesCA1KUU2C.jpg imagesCA3S0407.jpg imagesCAGETS4A.jpg imagesCAJ6D0TY.jpg imagesCAKBAF89.jpg imagesCAVEJ8MZ.jpg 4 Lean On Me.png 6 cap10 lean on me2.jpg 35383817_640.jpg glee_wallpaper__lean_on_me_by_geekyspaz.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg images123698745.jpg Tumblr_ku64hpbcZe1qa93cao1_500.jpg Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|301 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio Ballad Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Generosity Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos de Artie